How To Get A Girl To Kiss You Gokudera Hayato
by KizunaCho
Summary: Sometimes finding someone special comes in different forms. Short Series. Gokudera x OC
1. one

**Step one: Make an effort to find that special someone**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

This story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shut your mouth you idiot!" Gokudera angrily stomped his foot against the pavement. "Tenth doesn't like it when you say those things about him!" Yamamoto laughed and scratched his head while patting Tsuna's shoulder.<p>

"Haha! I'm just joking around," he glanced at Tsuna and smiled, "Right Tsuna?" Tsuna let out a nervous laugh and nodded his head; he gave Gokudera a look in attempt to calm his down.

Gokudera clenched his fists and let out a low growl; he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag from it. Tsuna smiled at his friends and continued his way towards school. Yamamoto was teasing Tsuna about him and his girlfriend, the two have been dating for about three months now but whenever anyone would say her name he would blush and stutter. Even Yamamoto's girlfriend would tease him about it, it was a good thing that both their loved ones were really good friends, it made it easier for them to go out together.

Gokudera on the other hand was beyond pissed, Yamamoto had been going out with Tsuna more then he has. The two would go out with the girls on double dates; of course Gokudera couldn't go with them because it would be awkward being the fifth wheel. He huffed and took another drag from his cigar, he had tried going out on blind dates his sister would put him with, they were all decent looking but none of them ever called him back. Bianchi said that they wouldn't call him back because they didn't like the smell of cigarettes, then she would mock him saying that no girl would want to kiss a boy who smokes 24/7. Gokudera threw the cigarette that he was holding on the ground and stepped on it.

_Psh. Who needs women anyways?_

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave some feed back or even a simple comment!<p>

I'll update soon! :) Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	2. two

**Step 2: ****Meet her by chance**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

This story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You leaned against the opened gates as you watched the students roll in and enter the school grounds. You sighed softly feeling stressed as you ignored the nervous stares that were coming from the people that would pass by. Your left eyebrow twitched as you exhaled through your nose. <em>Can't people mind their own business?<em>

You lifted your hand that held a lit piece of rolled paper towards your lips and took a drag from it. You let out a breath of smoke when you saw another student glance at you. Sighing once again you ignored their gazes, _it's like they have never seen someone smoke before._ Irritated, you threw the lit cigar on the ground and extinguished the light with your foot. You leaned down to grab your school bag that lay beside your feet and checked the time on your watch then entered the school, if Hibari found out you were late he would kill you and if he found out the reason why you were late, let's just say you wouldn't be going to school for a few months.

x.x.x.x.x

Gokudera grunted when Yamamoto told him that they would be eating outside for lunch, he was glad that they were, because it meant that he would have a chance to smoke. The three of them walked out towards the baseball field; no one would be there because it was a ways away from the school. When the trio arrived at the baseball field they walked to the other side of the fence and sat on the grass under a nearby tree. Yamamoto and Tsuna ate slowly talking amongst each other. Gokudera quickly finished his lunch, got up and walked further away from them, to smoke in peace.

He stuffed his hand into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette, placing it in his mouth while his other hand delved into his other pocket for his lighter but was met with the lint that was forming inside. He swore in his head, _shit, I must have forgotten to bring a lighter with me today._ He stood awkwardly with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips, _how the hell am I supposed to get though the day without my daily smoke!_ Gokudera shut his eyes in annoyance and let out an angry growl.

"Woah there tiger…"

His eyes snapped open and stared at the girl that was standing opposite of him leaning on tree. She gave him an amused smiled and walked over towards him while letting a puff of smoke escape from her lips. "Looks like you need a light."

Gokudera stared at her while she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Take it; I've got spares in my bag." She held out her hand towards him while the other lifted the cigar to her lips. Gokudera grunted as a way to say thanks which she replied with a small chuckle. She turned away and slowly made her way back to the school; Gokdera watched her carefully as she flicked the finished cigarette from her hand and let out a final puff of smoke leave her lips. He grunted while lifting the lighter towards the unlit cigar in his mouth.

_Che. _He let out a mouthful of smoke escape his lips, _busybody._

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed the chapter :)<br>Thanks for the Story faves and Alerts~ And thanks to Makujita for leaving a review!

I'll see you next chapter!_  
><em>


	3. three

**Step 3: (Try and) Show her your gratitude **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

This story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gokudera walked beside Tsuna and rambled on about their new 'mission' that they have gotten from Reborn. Tsuna was distressed that Reborn had given him another impossible task with deadly consequences. Gokudera assured his boss that they would not fail. Yamamoto who was on the other side of Tsuna laughed whole heartedly and suggested they go to the forest near the edge of the park but his idea was shot down by the silver haired bomber. When they neared the school Gokudera saw a familiar figure standing near the entrance. Once he was close enough he recognized that it was you, the girl who had given him a light yesterday. He watched as Tsuna and Yamamoto pass her and enter the school, Gokudera lagged behind, slowly making his way towards you.<p>

You were in your usual spot, having your morning smoke, watching the students pass by one by one. You lifted an eye brow when you saw a familiar silver haired teen walk towards you.

Gokudera frowned at the look of amusement you gave him; he shoved his hands into the pocket of his school pants and pulled out the lighter you gave him yesterday.

You stared at the silver object in his hands while taking another puff from your stress cancer stick, "What's that for?"

Gokudera made an annoyed grunting sound, "I don't want it."

"Too bad." you paused and flicked off the ash on the end of the cigarette, "It's yours now."

He scowled as he watched your lips turn upwards into a playful smirk.

"You're welcome." You threw the burnt up cigar over your shoulder, picked up your school bag and headed towards your class.

Gokudera stared dumbly at your back before looking at the lighter in his hand.

"Tch. Stupid girl." Placing the lighter back in his pocket he followed you, leaving a good distance between you and him.


	4. four

**Step 4: Sharing brings her closer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

This story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You ate your lunch calmly while admiring your surroundings, today was a peaceful day. You had your usual morning smoke and were planning to have another after your finished eating. You were too caught up in your thoughts to notice sound of footsteps coming towards you.<p>

"Oi."

You looked up from you bento and stared at the silver headed bomber; your smile leaving your lips, "Oh it's only you." Your attention went back towards your lunch. Gokudera twitched slightly and fought the urge to smack your head.

"Woman."

"Hmm."

He dropped a small box next to you. Ignoring the small object that was dropped at your side, you moved your bag to make more room and patted the empty spot beside you. Gokudera scoffed and plopped down beside you making sure there was a good distance between the two.

You glanced quickly at the box that was between you and Gokudera, "Malboro?"

"Hn."

You quietly re-packed your lunch box and placed it in your bag, "Still got that light?"

"Obviously."

"Pass it."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!<p>

Since its Christmas I'll double update! :)

Merry Christmas Everyone!


	5. five

**Step 5: Kiss her Indirectly**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

This story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a month since you started hanging around Gokudera; technically you two weren't together. It was more like you guys were smoking buddies. He would bring some smokes, you would bring some and the cycle goes on. Today was no different, the two of you met in your usual spot near the baseball field. When you arrived Gokudera was already there, a cigarette hanging from his lips. You walked towards him and reached into your bag and grabbed your box of cigarettes, flicking it open you were surprised to see that it was empty. <em>Ah shit.<em> Grumbling moodily you threw the empty box back into your bag and crossed your arms.

Gokudera watched your scowl turn into a pout, he chucked softly and took the cigar from his lips and held it towards you. You stared at him before grabbing it and inhaling; you let the taste of tobacco touch your tongue and fill your lungs before exhaling loudly, a satisfied chortle left your throat. Gokudera blinked and took the cigar back from you.

You moved your attention towards a nearby tree, trying to get your jumbled thoughts in order, _did we just indirectly kiss? _You rubbed your lips together trying to get the small tingling sensation to go away. _Ah, screw it._

Gokudera watched you from the corner of his eye and smirked.

* * *

><p>Heres the double update I promised!<p>

Hope you all have a Very Merry Christmas!


	6. six

**Step 6: Taste her lips**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

Story is in 3 POV.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Yamamoto have noticed Gokudera was hanging out with you more and more every day, he would eat lunch with them and their girlfriends occasionally but the majority of his lunches were spent with you. Tsuna was glad that Gokudera found someone to be with, he wanted to ask him about his relationship with you but stopped himself. Yamamoto on the other hand asked him straight up if he was seeing you, the answer that he got was a 'None of your god damned business baseball freak!' and then the bomber would grumpily walk away from him.<p>

Gokudera grumbled, _Stupid baseball freak, asking me retarded questions._ He 'tsk-ed' and walked to where you would be waiting for him. He lifted his head and saw you lift your arm and nod towards him, giving him a slight smile. Gokudera snorted, _Sushi-boy doesn't know what he's talking about were not even together._ Gokudera stood beside you and took the pack of cigarettes from your hand, lighting one in a hurry. The two of you stood in silence, the only sound that the both of you made was when the two would exhale and let smoke escape from each pair of lips.

_I don't need anyone, they would just get in the way,_ he glanced at you from the corner of his eye. _Like my sister said, no girl would want to kiss a guy who smokes all the time._

You silently took another puff and listened to Gokudera grinding his teeth on his cigarette. Something was bothering him and it was putting your mood off.

"What's your problem?"

Gokudera nearly choked on this cigar, "Ha?"

You turned to face him, "Your pissing is putting me off from my smoking." Gokudera growled as he frowned at you.

"Nothing."

You scoffed, "Bull." You dropped your unfinished cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. Gokudera remained silent while staring at your irritated figure; he didn't bother to say anything and chose to ignore your bitching. That was until he found his joint missing from his lips and lay on the ground by his feet. You gave him a cocky smirk and turned on you heel slowly making your way back to the school. He let out a low growl and grabbed your wrist, stopping you from leaving.

"The hell?"

"Shut up."

"Whats your prob-"

"Shut up."

"You're such a dic-"

Gokudera silenced you by placing his lips on yours. You struggled to try and break free but his hold was too strong, you felt his tongue lick at your lips before entering your mouth. Gokudera smirked when he felt you relax in his hold and return the kiss. The two of you pulled away from each other, Gokudera stared at your lips as you licked them before looking up at him.

"You're an asshole."

"…"

"You're a bastard."

"…"

You sighed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And you taste like tobacco." You pulled away from his hold and resumed your walk back to class. You looked over your shoulder and gave him a smirk, "I like that."

Gokudera remained quiet, watching you retreat back towards the school. He huffed and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

_Tch. Women._

**.Extended Ending.**

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were out eating at a nearby Ramen house. Tsuna laughed quietly to himself at Yamamoto's comment towards Gokudera. The silver bomber scowled and angrily slammed his chopsticks on the table.

"What did you say Baseball freak?"

"Haha, I was just suggesting that you and your girlfriend should try and quit smoking!" He gave him a smile, "Smoking is bad for you, you know?"

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh as he watched his so-called 'right hand man' get up from the table and started to pick a fight with Yamamoto.

"Come on guys… this is embarrassing…"

Tsuna didn't notice the three girls that were staring at them that sat at a separate table near the entrance. One of them spoke up.

"Is that yours?"

You let out a loud sigh escape your lips, eyebrows beginning to twitch, "Yeah, unfortunately…."

* * *

><p>Mini story is done! :) Hope you all enjoyed!<p>

[1] Haha the other


End file.
